


Chestnuts

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [24]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wants to make a Christmas treat for James, James wants something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> So seriously whats with the Chestnuts prompt? It gave me nothing to go on! So i just looked up a recipe for roasting chestnuts, went with that and threw some smut in there, Hope you don't mind? (little rusty with the smut thing)

**-Chestnuts-**

“Blast it!” Q cursed as he once again tried to crack the shell of a chestnut so that he could roast it in the oven. He didn’t dare look over at James who he was sure was mocking him behind his back. Seeing red at failing to crack the damned thing with the nut cracking tool he tossed it on the counter and silently cursed. He wanted to have everything perfect for this Christmas dinner and it seemed to be disastrous in any way he looked at it.

Arms wrapped around his waist suddenly pressing him against the counter and he turned his head only to receive a rather warm and rough kiss on the side of the neck. This made him blush, those rough hands sliding up over his torso, while his neck was being sucked on carefully.  Though he was pretty sure he would have a hickey once James was finished with him.

“Having problems are we?” James murmured against his neck making him swoon with delight at the attentions James gave him. “What seems to be the issue here?”

Q bit his bottom lip fighting the urge to whimper from the sensation of calloused hands on his own soft skin. He could feel the hair on his neck and arms rise from the pleasurable sensations that were slowly being called from his body. “Stupid nut…” Was all Q seemed coherent to say as James let his hand move lazily over his erection squeezing it as his cock stirred awake.

“I don’t this that’s the problem, this-“He paused to grip Q harder electing a small moan regardless how Q tried to muffle the sound. “Seems to be the problem right here, did you want me to take care of it for you?”

 Q nodded numbly his mind slowly covering in a hazy of want and need. He shivered against James’s back pressing further into that toned body. He himself was rather lanky and thin, nothing close to the chiseled muscled tone body that James seemed to enjoy showing off whenever he was over at Q’s flat.

James removed his hand from Q’s crotch never allowing his other hand that was currently finding residency up Q’s shirt as he turned off the oven. He licked Q’s neck slowly, and before he took his ear in his mouth a spoke in a deep husky tone. “Don’t worry about the chestnuts, just let me enjoy you.” He murmured pulling him towards the sitting room.

Q had other ideas and spun around kissing James like a starving man finally getting a decent meal of meats and breads for the first time in a long while. His muffled groan was consumed by James as his tongue and lips dominated Q while they struggled upstairs. It was rather hard as Q found purchase on James’s shirt walking backwards up the stairs to his room, while James continued to push him further up the room.

They had to stop halfway, with James becoming impatient and pinning Q up against the wall wrapping his legs around James’ waist and continued every five feet that way either pinned against the stairs from fumbling upwards, or against the wall, it took them longer than necessary but eventually they made it to Q’s room.

Q released a small squeak when he was dropped on the bed. He didn’t have time to think and only had a few seconds or so as James grabbed his glasses pulling them off and carefully placing them on the bedside table. When he turned to look back at Q it was hunger that covered his face and Q had backed up within a second of James giving him that look before he was pounced on.

Q’s shirt was ripped over his head and arms, shoved down on the bed breathlessly, and it was then that James descended encasing his right nipple with his lips scraping at it with teeth that seemed to relay the message clearly to Q with how badly James had wanted him for quite some time now. Q could only arch fisting the sheets underneath him as instinct seemed to drive him, and in an automatic response his hips bucked upwards to meet some form of friction that would give him some sort of relief.

James was not merciful and only seemed to do what he wanted. Grasping his ass he pulled Q closer to him, and finally after torture was enough to drive him crazy James pressed his pelvis against James and ground down his erection against Q’s own silently informing of who was in charge, and who was topping.

Q had no qualms with that decision and in response he cupped James’ face in his hands pulling him closer and kissing him tenderly. It did not last that way, and in fact slowly turned into a devouring contest between the two men as they dry humped against each other trying to soothe the burning ache they both had that seemed to control their actions.

James took the first move, reaching down to unbutton Q’s pants, unzipping him and pulled down his pants and boxers, ultimately releasing his erection. It had sprung free twitching thankfully at having room to harden and stand tall. It was tinted red and curled slightly towards Q’s navel. James’ mouth waters and he couldn’t stop the urge as he lent down to lick the tip tasting the slightly salty liquid that pooled at Q’s head. Q bucked up from the teasing motion that James inflicted on him and cried out into the room.

James made quick work of his own pants freeing his prick allowing it to stand tall and proud. Unlike Q’s penis his had a slight tilt to the left instead of inwards. He licked his lips reaching over to find the lubrication Q had stashed in his side drawer. “How did you..?”

He turned his vision onto Q’s questioning one as he popped the lid of the lubrication and poured a good helping onto his hands and slicked up his fingers. James nudged Q to spread his legs wide, to which Q was happy to comply with. “Secret Agent Remember? I know all sorts of secrets, where people place things among one of my talents.” He smirked, eyes blazing with lust.

He parted Q’s cheeks leaning forward to run his tongue over the ring of tight taunt muscles, making them quiver with each lap of his tongue. Taken by surprise Q bared down on that tongue wanting more of the foreign feeling, and yet he couldn’t help the blush that dusted over his cheeks and nose. “James...” He whined. “Don’t...”

“Shh.” He mouthed against Q’s anus and slowly inserted his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. His tongue wiggled around enjoying the taste that was purely Q. James was patient multitasking lubricating his own prick as well as introducing a new form of pleasure by rimming his lover. He could honestly say that he enjoyed rimming Q to eating a woman out any day. He smirked into Q’s ass as Q arched his back, the heel of his palm pressed hard against his mouth to muffle his pleasure filled noises.

James removed his mouth from Q’s entrance with the back of his hand, this other hand stroking his slickened cock. “Don’t hide you’re lovely sounds from me, I want to hear them. I don’t care how loud you get. I want to hear them.” He stated with a firm stare at his soon to be lover.

“But-“ James leaned forward stopping the protest with a rather enticing kiss, and slipping his tongue into Q’s mouth moaning at the taste of his lover. James removed the hand from his prick testing out Q’s ring of muscle with a finger. Q’s muscles quivered against his index finger as he slowly sunk it deep within his body moving the finger up to his knuckle. He wiggled the digit in and out stretch those tight walls that seemed to crave for more.

Q on the other hand was breathing rather harshly through his nose with his mouth preoccupied. His arms wrapped tightly around James’s neck and he held on tightly eyes closed as he tried to ignore the strange feeling that intruded into his backside. Q scratched at James’ shoulders and neck at the foreign feeling and before he knew it he was bucking down on all three fingers. They were removed before he could really enjoy them. He pulled away pouting at James wanting more from the man. James kissed his forehead, wrapped his legs once again around his waist and pressed inside of Q wanting to further their coupling.

Q’s eyebrows knitted together at the pain that shot up his spine and he couldn’t help but cry out in pain trying to lift his hips away and fighting the urge to keep his body sitting still to allow James the passage into his tight body.

James released a low moan lowering his lips to Q’s chin and nibbling at the tender flesh. “Relax, it’ll feel better soon, just relax and let me in.” He murmured to Q slowly kissing his way back to Q’s lips.  Q could only grab onto James once the slow rhythm started after James had been fully seated inside him. He whimpered at the feeling slowly moving his hips to the directions that James informed him would help the process along.

Soon the pain had started to bud into pleasure allowing Q to focus on that aspect of their love making. Another aspect that he grasped ahold of was the moaning and look of purse bliss on James’ face made this whole ordeal worth it for Q and at a particular wonderful thrust, and stroke on his cock he felt stars explode in front of his eyes. “God…do that…that thing again.”

James was more than happy to comply. With both partners in the throes of sex and pleasure it wasn’t long until both had come rather quickly, screaming both of their names out into the empty room, and sealing the deal with a kiss. It wasn’t moments before when Q turned on his side rather a little sore from the rough previous treatment and ran a hand through James’ Hair. “Are you sure you don’t want those chestnuts?” he asked with uncertainty.

“I’m sure.” He murmured pulling Q close to him for post sex cuddling.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> So...whatcha think? I enjoyed writing it and enjoyed finishing off the 00Q segment of this challenge, Hope you all enjoyed yourselves!
> 
> Happy Holidays,
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
